A l'aube de la guerre
by Slytheerin
Summary: Deux camps bien opposés, mais dans l'ombre, ils ne font qu'un. -OS, derniers instants de deux amants brûlants d'une intarissable passion.


_Hello tout le monde! _

_Alors tout ça me vient d'un rêve de cette nuit. Évidemment, j'ai bien arrangé le tout, mais la trame me vient de mes jolis songes agités._

_Un DraMione. Deux amants, deux torturés. Un amour impossible, une passion. A l'aube de la guerre. Leur dernière nuit. Un OS, rated M (petit lemon). En espérant que ça va vous plaire ! (oui j'écris pour moi, mais quand les lecteurs aiment, c'est bien aussi, non? ^^)_

**Ps:** Comme d'habitude, les personnages appartiennent à la brillante JK Rowling, je ne fais que jouer avec.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**A l'aube de la guerre.** **Last time.**

- Tu es prête?

La voix suave tira la brunette de son sommeil léger. Il était toujours là, assis à ses côtés, une chemise sur ses épaules. Il tirait d'un geste nerveux sur sa cigarette. De son autre main, il caressait machinalement la chevelure de la jeune fille. Il se contre-fichait de l'avoir réveillée, ce n'était pas le moment de dormir.

- ... Non.

Il ne la regardait pas, il se contentait de fixer le vide d'un air las. Hermione se redressa, cachant sa poitrine avec les draps en soie. Elle reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Elle dévisagea les lieux.. Même la salle sur demande reflétait ce goût de fin, d'adieu, de guerre. La salle avait sûrement capté leurs sentiments, cette impasse qu'elle ressentait au fond de son cœur. Les murs étaient sombres et froids, l'ambiance, plutôt lugubre. Il y avait juste un immense lit à baldaquin au centre, où ils se tenaient tout deux. Ce lit qui avait toujours été témoin de leurs ébats et retrouvailles, et qui leur était si familier, si personnel. Unique. Captant la passion de deux êtres radicalement opposés, la tête de lit en bois massive était orné d'une fresque qui représentait le grand serpent de la maison verte et argent enroulé autour d'un lion robuste et élancé. Plus le temps s'était écoulé au cours de l'année, plus le reptile s'était resserré autour de sa proie. Le dessin s'était assombri comme pour leur rappeler la fatalité de leur existence. Cependant, cette pièce restait leur confidente, leur seule alliée commune.

Quand elle releva les yeux vers lui, elle croisa ses deux prunelles grises qu'elle adorait tant, il ne fumait plus, il la contemplait, désireux. Quelques mèches blondes lui tombaient sur le front, elle en écarta une du bout des doigts. Il parcourra les centimètres qui le sépara de la jeune femme à une vitesse folle, emprisonnant ses lèvres entre les siennes. Il l'embrassa d'une passion sans failles, les yeux remplis de chaleur. Poignante ivresse.

Il se détacha doucement, et posa son front brûlant sur le sien. Ils gémirent tout d'eux, souffrants. Torturés.

- Je ne veux pas sortir d'ici...

- Il le faudra Hermione.

- Partons, fuyons, là, tout de suite ! Loin, très loin...

- Où que j'aille, ils me retrouveront ; il remonta avec violence une des manches de sa chemise, laissant se dévoiler son bras gauche, tatoué de la célèbre marque des ténèbres ; Je ne peux pas fuir.

- Il y a peut-être un moyen de s'en débarra...

- Non. ; la coupa-t-il; Et puis, toi, regarde-toi. Serais-tu prête à abandonner tes amis? Laisser Potter et les Weasmoche s'avancer dans le champ de bataille sans toi? Tu serais fière de toi?

La brunette baissa les yeux, confuse, murmurant un non.

- Je te croyais plus intelligente. On ne peut pas fuir, on ne peut rien laisser derrière nous, on est né là-dedans. On doit y faire face.

Il releva son menton d'un pouce, les yeux de sa belle était embrumés de larmes. Il y distinguait la colère.

- Ne m'en veux pas. ; fit-il plus doux, prenant conscience qu'il avait parlé un peu durement.

- Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux ! C'est à lui, à Vold...

- Chuuuut. ; il posa son index sur ses lèvres pour les sceller.

Elle fit la moue, il l'embrassa de nouveau. Il l'allongea et se positionna au dessus d'elle.

- Laisse-moi profiter de toi une dernière fois...

Elle passa une main sur sa joue en guise d'accord, les yeux plongés dans son regard d'acier. Il semblait fort, mentalement. Il avait changé, énormément changé. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, ses lèvres, son cou.

- Il fait bientôt jour... C'est bientôt la fin. ; gémit-elle.

Il scella de nouveau ses lèvres, avec un long baiser, cette fois. Pour la réduire au silence.

La jeune femme passa ses bras derrière la nuque du jeune homme pour approfondir l'échange. Il fondit dans son cou en un éclair, attrapant au passage son oreille qu'il mordilla avidement pour embêter sa partenaire. Elle rit doucement.

- Arrête, ça me chatouille.

- Je sais; répondit-il malicieusement avant de plonger sur la peau de son cou qui lui semblait très alléchante.

Il fit des dessins avec sa langue avant de lui suçoter l'épiderme, laissant une marque rouge, vive et criarde. Signature de son passage. Il aimait sa peau laiteuse qui frissonnait toujours sous ses doigts et sa bouche. Il ne sait plus comment ça s'était passé, comment son désir pour elle était venu. Tout ce dont il se rappelle, c'est qu'il l'avait traité de "sang de bourbe" une énième fois au début de l'année scolaire et qu'elle s'était énervée, lui attribuant une gifle cinglante. Il se souvint qu'il avait voulu lui montrer qu'il n'était plus ce garçon lâche qui fuyait face à l'assurance. Il l'avait plaquée contre le mur avec pour idée de lui témoigner tout ce qu'il avait appris aux côtés des Mangemorts durant l'été. Mais elle avait planté ses yeux chocolats dans les siens, sans aucune peur, et rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait souhaité. Il avait décelé une lueur monstrueuse de désir, comme si tout son corps lui déclarait de la prendre. Et il s'était retrouvé à l'embrasser, si passionnément, si follement, si irrémédiablement attiré. Il se souvint qu'ils s'étaient agrippés sauvagement l'un à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Et puis il y avait eu une seconde fois, une troisième, et ainsi de suite, allant crescendo dans l'intimité, loin des yeux de leurs camarades. C'était comme une drogue. Une démence. Et puis petit à petit, il y avait eu aussi de grandes conversations sur le bien et le mal, des informations qu'ils partageait entre eux seuls, de long moments de légèreté à deux. Une bouffée d'air. Un lien les attachait l'un à l'autre. Un terrible secret. Leur secret. Leur passion inexhaustible.

Il fit volé le drap de soie pourpre qui cachait sa peau nue pour plonger sa tête dans sa poitrine menue. Elle était belle. Aussi loin qu'il en avait le souvenir, il ne l'avait jamais trouvé laide. Elle était fine, avec des hanches qui se démarquaient, lui donnant un aspect très féminin. Ses seins tenaient à peine dans les paumes de sa main, et il trouvait ça craquant. Il les adorait, toujours friand de les caresser.

Il jouait de ses doigts sur sa poitrine blanche, la faisant soupirer de plaisir. Il plongea ses prunelles dans ses iris dilatés, et tout en gardant le contact visuel, il fit glisser sa langue sur le téton déjà dressé d'Hermione, il jouait adroitement de ses coups humides. Il la connaissait par cœur, et ne s'en lassait pas. Instinctivement, elle s'accrocha à ses cheveux, il sentait sa main tremblante sur son crâne, l'invitant à continuer.

- Mon autre sein est jaloux... ; lui chuchota-t-elle.

Sans se faire prier, il entreprit la douce torture sur l'autre mamelon, mordillant légèrement l'auréole, glissant un doigt dans sa bouche, qu'elle lécha insatiablement. Il remonta à sa bouche avec envie et ferveur, passant la barrière de ses dents, il enroula habillement sa langue à la sienne. Et dans un ballet qui leur provoquait à chacun un désir plus grand, son doigt gagna l'intimité chaude de la Gryffondor. Et d'un doigté vif, il entreprit un va-et-vient, ajoutant de temps en temps un doigt ou deux supplémentaires. Il était pressé. A chaque fois qu'il la caressait, c'était la même rengaine, il brûlait d'impatience et son érection était douloureuse.

La brunette roula de ses hanches avec appétit, elle saisit le col de son partenaire pour défaire le Serpentard de ses lèvres. Elle prit une longue inspiration sous une de ses moqueries. Elle le regarda avec convoitise, coup d'œil qu'il lui rendit avec le même sentiment d'avidité. La tentation était à son comble. Alors qu'il avait abandonné son bas-ventre pour s'attarder sur la courbe de ses hanches qu'il effleurait de tout ses doigts, elle attrapa son bassin entre ses reins en passant ses jambes dans son dos. Il était son prisonnier, et il en raffolait. Elle entreprit de déboutonner avec désinvolture la chemise du jeune homme, son seul et unique vêtement dans lequel il s'était glissé pendant la nuit. Elle avait hâte d'accéder à son torse pâle.

Hermione ne s'était jamais autant embrasée auprès d'un homme, il donnait à son corps des sensations inimaginables. La proximité de son corps contre elle était un supplice à chaque fois, un doux supplice. Elle se débarrassa de la chemise gênante et étala ses mains délicatement sur la peau de son buste. Elle aimait les traits fins de ses muscles, elle aimait la pâleur de son épiderme, elle aimait même la marque noire sur son bras qui lui rappelait que c'était dangereux, que leur jeu avait des risques inévitables.

Elle gémit. L'homme en face d'elle jouait de son sexe dressé contre son clitoris, l'accablant de vagues de chaleur. Elle se cambrait, en demandait plus.

- Viens...

- Laisse-moi te regarder une dernière fois.. J'aime quand tu es dans cet état.

Il détaillait les mimiques de son visage qui l'excitait. Elle se mordait les lèvres, frémissait, bougeait. Ses joues avaient une jolie teinte rosée et quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Elle rejetait la tête en arrière de temps en temps, quand la torture était à son comble laissant ses boucles brunes s'éparpiller autour d'elle, proche de l'orgasme. Elle lui paraissait comme un ange. Un ange perverti par les temps qui couraient, par lui.. par le mal. Il s'enfonça en elle, lui décrochant un petit cri de surprise. Il exprima ses premiers soupirs de plaisir en sentant les parois de son intimité épouser parfaitement son membre. Il resta là un instant, sans bouger. Ils se dévisagèrent. Ils dégustaient tout deux ce moment.

Elle bougea son bassin, lui faisant signe qu'elle avait terriblement envie de lui. Il commença des va-et-vient lents en harmonie avec les coups de reins de sa belle, et se fit sauvage à mesure que la jeune femme s'exprimait de plus en plus fort. Il glissa la tête dans son cou pour émettre son plaisir à l'oreille, sachant que cela la rendait folle. Hermione le fit basculer sous elle comme pour le punir de cette attention, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Elle le dominait. Il posa les mains sur ses petites poignées d'amour qui se balançaient en rythme. Son regard se posa sur ses deux belles mandarines qui se soulevait à chaque coups. Comme d'habitude, elle lui laissait vue sur sa gorge en faisant chavirer sa tête en arrière, signe qu'elle approchait du septième ciel.

Il se redressa, l'enlaçant contre lui pendant leurs derniers coups de reins, profitant ainsi pleinement de son dernier cri d'exaltation, le plus intense. Ce cri qui lui faisait toujours frissonner l'échine et qui le propulsait en une seconde au plaisir suprême.

Il s'écroula sur le lit, avec Hermione dans ses bras. Il la sentit se glisser près de lui et emmêler ses jambes aux siennes.

Le silence se fit, les laissant récupérer du chaleureux échange.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre Draco...

- Ne dis pas ça.

Elle le fixait, inquiète. L'heure se rapprochait, les minutes s'écoulaient, elle le savait. Le temps était hors-contrôle, ils ne pouvaient pas y échapper. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire, simples pions d'un grand échiquier. Ils ne pouvaient ni fuir, ni disparaître, ils devaient combattre. La partie était programmé depuis si longtemps, déjà.

- Tu as peur ?

- Oui.

C'était un oui ferme, franc, sérieux. Ce n'était plus un garçon lâche, c'était bel et bien un homme maintenant, il assumait. Elle caressa timidement les traits de la Marque, la redessinant du bout des ongles, le visage appliqué. Il la laissa faire. C'était plus qu'une simple marque, c'était la preuve que rien de ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble n'était concret, la preuve qu'ils ne pouvaient rien changer. Et ils savaient tous les deux au fond, que sans elle, rien n'aurait été si fort entre eux. Il n'y aurait jamais eu cette intarissable engouement l'un pour l'autre.

- Pourquoi?

- Si nous gagnons, il n'y aura aucun survivants, tu seras réduite à néant, comme tous les autres. ; il marqua une longue pause; et si vous triomphez et que je vis encore... Tu sais tout comme moi que je serais livré aux détraqueurs.

Il tourna son regard vers elle.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il y a un fossé entre nous... Depuis le début. C'est comme Potter et le seigneur des Ténèbres... Je pense sans cesse à la prophétie que tu m'as confiée, j'y ai tant réfléchit. Elle s'applique aussi à nous, tu sais. Les partisans de "l'Elu" ne peuvent vivre si les Mangemorts existent. Tout comme tu ne peux pas exister si moi je vis!

- C'est faux! Je me sens exister seulement depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie..

- Ne dis pas de conneries! Tu le vois, non? Tu t'en rends compte que rien n'est possible? Dis-moi. ; sa voix s'animait d'une étrange colère; Ne me dis pas que tu as pensé à une fin idyllique.

Elle fit simplement non de la tête. Elle se sentait incroyablement honteuse, à l'intérieur. Elle n'en avait pas eu conscience, de cette fatalité, pas jusqu'à maintenant.

Il avait choisit son camp, elle avait choisi le sien. Tout les avait toujours opposés, jusque dans leur physique. Ils était diamétralement différents. Leur vision du bien et du mal, du monde, leurs idéaux, leur éducation. Leurs caractères. Leur "sang". Il était son contraire. Ils étaient comme le côté positif et négatif d'un aimant. Ils étaient ces deux faces qui s'attiraient inévitablement, deux aimants dans une belle pagaille. Deux amants.

Il soupira, allumant une autre cigarette.

- J'aimerais mourir maintenant. ; lâcha-t-il après une longue inspiration fumante.

Elle ne répondit pas et s'éloigna un peu de lui... La dernière fois qu'elle avait exprimé le même souhait, il était entré dans une grande fureur. Pourtant la même envie lui brûlait l'estomac. Il l'attira contre elle, ne la laissant pas s'échapper, ayant besoin de sa chaleur.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps. Inhalant la fumée, consumant leurs poumons à petit feu. Leurs corps proches et emmêlés. Ils savouraient sombrement leurs tout derniers instants.

**_oOoOo_**

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

Son cœur s'emballa. Il partait, c'était l'heure. Une main sur la poignée, il entrouvrit la porte de leur antre. Il s'était rhabillé rapidement, trop rapidement. Il était en retard. La chemise sortait à moitié de son pantalon, et sa cravate pendait machinalement, noué par un nœud primaire. Ses cheveux platines étaient ébouriffés, souvenir de leurs derniers moments agités. Il prit son visage en coupe et planta son regard dans le sien.

- N'hésite pas à lancer l'Avada Kedavra, eux n'hésiteront pas un seul instant. Tire sur tous les Mangemorts que tu vois. Sans réfléchir. ; sa voix se brisa; ... Même si c'est moi. Car une fois passé cette porte, je serai l'un des leurs, je serai ton ennemi. Et je tuerai sans culpabiliser, même tes plus proche amis... ; il se détache de ses yeux, fuyant, et ajouta dans un murmure; même toi.

- Je...

- Promets-le moi. Défend ta vie. ; reprit-il en collant de nouveaux ses yeux de glace aux siens.

- Pro..mis.

Il la serra contre lui. Fort. Si fort qu'il avait l'impression de l'étouffer et de lui briser les os. Elle s'agrippait aux pans de sa chemise, dans son dos. Il huma sa crinière brune désespérément, tout comme elle s'imprégnait de son parfum avec la même ardeur. Leur dernière étreinte.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, et tourna les talons prêt à s'éclipser.

Il fit à peine deux pas que la main hésitante de la jeune femme lui attrapa le poignet, l'incitant à se retourner.

- Draco.. Attends.

Ses yeux chocolats le suppliait presque.

- Dis-le, Hermione... Dis-le... Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

Un silence se fit où Hermione se perdit une fois encore dans ses prunelles grises, si uniques en leur genre.

- Je suis amoureuse de toi... Je suis é-per-du-ment amoureuse de toi.

Elle se lança contre son torse qu'elle tambourina de ses frêles poings, abattue. Secouée de sanglots. Quand elle releva son visage vers lui, elle vit ses lèvres dessiner un sourire, accompagnée d'une minuscule lueur de joie dans ses iris.

- Comment peux-tu... comment peux-tu sourire par ce temps?

- C'est parce que... je suis fou de toi.

Il l'embrassa ardemment. Elle était surprise. Ces mots valaient mieux que n'importe quelle déclaration car c'était bien la folie qui les unissait. Elle répondit avec animosité à son baiser, presque soulagée.

- Ne fais pas l'idiote.. Quand tu te battras, ne laisses pas tes sentiments prendre le contrôle. Ne me cherche pas. Je ne le ferai pas, je serai sans pitié. Je ne serai plus celui que tu as connu dans cette chambre. Je serai un Mangemort, un meurtrier. Compris?

- Compris.

Il passa le seuil de la porte, et lui adressa un dernier regard. Froid.

- Adieu Granger.

- Adieu Malfoy.

**_oOoOo_**

**oOoOoOoOo**

Il était parti depuis deux heures, peut-être trois. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps. Elle avait pris une longue douche brûlante dans la salle sur demande avant de s'engouffrer dans les couloirs, en direction du hall. C'était le grand jour. Le jour tant redouté depuis le retour de Voldemort. La jeune femme avait cette sensation de sentir la mort à chaque pas, elle la suivait et gardait les yeux sur elle. Elle lui collait à la peau et la refroidissait. Elle s'était rendu au point de rendez-vous en rasant les murs tel un fantôme. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, les sanglots lui serrant la poitrine. C'était l'heure. Elle avait tant redouté ce moment.

- Harry, Ron.

- Mione, où étais-tu?

- J'avais besoin d'être seule, cette nuit... De respirer.

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête compréhensif. Ron détourna le regard vers la foule de sorciers présents, accourant à leurs postes. Les ordres fusaient, les gens couraient. Certains affolés, d'autre affichaient un sérieux mutisme. L'angoisse était palpable. Les barrières de protection magiques se construisaient. Les adieux déchirants commençaient. C'était l'aube de la guerre.

Le plus jeune frère Weasley se retourna vers elle, soucieux.

- Tu es prête?

Elle sentit son âme s'écrouler en elle face à cette question, sa gorge sèche lui piquait. Elle ravala ses larmes. Elle serait forte, pour _Lui_.

- Oui.

Elle s'étrangla. Mais se contenta de placer ses mains dans celles de ses deux amis, unis pour le bien. Tout trois prirent le chemin de la cour. Ils devaient gagner leurs postes au plus vite et se tenir prêts. Elle sentait son cœur battre jusque dans le bout de ses doigts. Le rouquin resserra la pression de sa poigne et s'exprima avec entrain.

- Je me chargerais de la fouine volontiers!

Elle pensa à son amant. A la couleur de ses yeux si rare. A ses caresses, à ses mots doux, à ses milliers de baisers qui avait perlé sa peau depuis octobre. Huit mois d'échanges charnels. Elle sentait encore ses mains qui parcouraient sa peau d'un geste fiévreux, et sa cascade blonde qui se fourrait souvent dans son cou. Elle sentit son corps frissonner à tout ces souvenirs. Et puis elle repensa à ses conseils de la nuit.

Elle se détacha des autres. Et leva le menton, fière.

Non. Malfoy était pour elle. Elle dégaina sa baguette, prête.

* * *

_Désolée si il y a des fautes, n'hésitez pas si vous en voyez des flagrantes. Je ne les vois pas toutes :)_

_N'hésitez pas non plus à écrire des reviews si vous avez aimé. C'est un plaisir d'avoir des avis._

_Je vous embrasse!  
_


End file.
